memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Omega Glory
Streszczenie Enterprise|NCC-1701 odkrywa statek gwiezdny Exeter|NCC-1672 na orbicie planety Omega IV. Gdy Kirk, Spock, McCoy i podporucznik Galloway przesyłają się na statek celem śledztwa, odkrywają, że jest on całkiem opuszczony... zostały tylko mundury j jakieś sypkie kryształy. :"Dziennik kapitański. Na pokładzie USS ''Exeter, którym dowodził Ron Tracey, jeden z najbardziej doświadczonych kapitanów w Gwiezdnej Flocie. Co mogło się z nim stać, i z ponad 400 mężczyznami i kobietami z jego załogi?" McCoy, analizując kryształy, odkrywa, że sa one tym, co pozostało z załogi po odparowaniu wody. Zostawiona przez chirurga pokładowego ''Exeter'a taśma potwierdza, ze załogę zabił nieznany wirus który został przyniesiony na pokład przez zwiad; jedynie kapitan Ronald Tracey uniknął śmierci pozostawszy na powierzchni planety. :(Wpis lekarza pokładowego z USS ''Exeter)'' "Jeśli weszliście na pokład tego statku... jesteście martwi. Nie wracajcie na własny. Macie tylko jedną szansę. Zejdźcie na powierzchnię. Szybko. Kapitan Tracey jest..." Kirk nakazuje zwiadowi bezzwłoczne przesłanie na planetę. Odnaleziony na powierzchni kapitan Tracey informuje ich, że ekosystem planety oferuje naturalną odporność – przeżyją jedynie pozostając na tej planecie Omega IV. Captain Tracey żyje między Kohmami, ludem z epoki żelaza zaangażowanym w wojnę z plemieniem Yangów, którzy wydają się być dzicy i prymitywni– jeden z ich przywódców właśnie został schwytany. Kirk dowiaduje się, że Tracey używa federacyjnej technologii by pomagać Kohmom w ich walce i stał się kimś w rodzaju przywódcy ich grupy, co jest jawnym pogwałceniem Pierwszej Dyrektywy Gwiezdnej Floty o nieingerencji w rozwijające się cywilizacje. :"Dziennik kapitański, uzupełnienie. ''Enterprise zostawił Exetera i zajął niższą orbitę. Choć wygląda na to, że infekcja może nas tu uwięzić na resztę życia, mam tu gorszy problem– coraz bardziej jestem przekonany, że kapitan Tracey ingerował w rozwój na tej planecie. To prawie niemożliwe. Kapitan gwiezdnego statku przede wszystkim jest gotów oddać życie, poświęcić całą załogę... raczej to niż złamać Pierwszą Dyrektywę." Tracey wyjaśnia, że po prostu chciał przeżyć, ale Kirk szybko orientuje się, że miał jeszcze jakiś powód. Lud Kohm nie ma zapisów o jakiejkolwiek zarazie a jego członkowie żyją niezwykle długo, ponad 1,000 ziemskich lat. Tracey chce użyć aparatury ''Enterprise do wyizolowania czynnika "super-odporności", uleczyć się i wysłać agentów do Federacji. By to uczynić, musi utrzymać Yangów z daleka, żąda więc dodatkowych fazerów, by rozpocząć rzeź wśród sił Yangów. Gdy Kirk odmawia udzielenia mu pomocy, Tracey zabiera fazery zwiadowców, więzi ich, a Kirk wtrąca do celi z przywódca "dzikusów", podczas gdy sam układa plany ataku. Stoczywszy walkę ze współwięźniem Kirk zaczyna rozumieć, że Yangowie walczą o wolność i pojmują ją na sposób amerykańskich Indian– pomaga więc mu uciec. McCoy tymczasem odkrywa, że zarówno niezwykła odporność mieszkańców Omega IV– jak i zaraza, która zabiła załogę Exetera' – są rezultatem wojen na broń biologiczną, podobną do tej, jaka kiedyś produkowano na Ziemi, w XXtym wieku. Odkrywa też, że im dłużej ktoś pozostaje na powierzchni planety, tym bardziej stabilizuje się jego własna odporność; gdyby zwiad z Exeter został na planecie kilka godzin dłużej, nie doszłoby do tragedii. Kohmowie pod wodzą Taceya atakują Yangów i przekonują się, że Kirk pomógł w ucieczce ich przywódcy, byli więc przygotowani na atak. Tracey ucieka z pola walki tylko po to, by dowiedzieć się od Kirka prawdy o planecie; wciąż mając nadzieję, że przynajmniej uniknie sądu, Tracey walczy z Kirkiem, i w końcu obaj zostają uwięzieni przez Yangów. Kirk i Spock domyślają się w końcu, że kultura planety Omega IV jest ekstremalnie równoległa z ziemską ("Yangs" jest zniekształconym słowem "Yankees", a "Kohms" to w oryginale "Communists") tyle, że mieszkańcy uwikłali się w wojnę, której reszta uniknęła, zaś Kohmowie zawładnęli planetą. Yangowie walczyli o swoją ziemię; potwierdza to przyniesienie przez nich symbolu ich walki– starej flagi Stanów Zjednoczonych.. thumb|[[Cloud William próbujący deklamować Deklarację Niepodległości]] Uwolniony przez Kirka więzień jest to Cloud William, przywódca, a "święte słowa" (które wolno wymawiać jedynie wodzom) to Deklaracja Niepodległości w zniekształconej wersji. Kirk poprawia interpretację, wymawiając słowa prawidłowo i zaczyna wyjaśniać, skąd pochodzą ale Tracey przerywa mu i próbuje obrócić niechęć Yangów przeciw Kirkowi mówiąc, że został on "wygnany z nieba" – wskazując na Spocka mówi, że sam jego wygląd dowodzi, iż jest on "złym". By wypróbować Kirka, Cloud William czyta z "największej świętości" i każe Kirkowi tłumaczyć. Nie mogąc zrozumieć słów Kirk przypomina, ze stare legendy mówią, iż zło nie jest silniejsze od dobra i doprowadza do walki z Traceyem, żeby udowodnić, który z nich jest tym dobrym. Gdy Kirk pokonuje Traceya, zjawia się ochotnicza drużyna z Enterprise, dowodzona przez porucznika Sulu i przejmuje kontrolę nad sytuacją. Widząc to Cloud William wierzy, że Kirk jest sługa Boga. Kirk informuje Yangów, że "święte słowa" nie zostały napisane jedynie dla wodzów, ale dla wszystkich, nawet dla Kohmów. Czyta "największą świętość" – jest to preambuła do Konstytucji Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki i mówi Cloud Williamowi że te słowa muszą odnosić się do wszystkich bez wyjątku. Gdy Spock pyta Kirka, czy jego akcja nie była czasem pogwałceniem Pierwszej Dyrektywy, Kirk wyjaśnia, że po prostu wytłumaczył tym ludziom, o co walczą... i żeby wszyscy przeczytali Konstytucję. Pamiętne cytaty "Kapitan gwiezdnego statku przede wszystkim jest gotów oddać życie, poświęcić całą załogę... raczej to niż złamać Pierwszą Dyrektywę." : - wyjątek z dziennika Kirk'a "Wu – powiedz kapitanowi Kirkowi, ile masz lat." "Lat? Widziałem czterdzieści dwa lata Czerwonego Ptaka, mój starszy bracie–" "Ich Rok Czerwonego Ptaka przypada raz na jedenaście lat, on ich widział czterdzieści dwa. Pomnóż pan to... Wu ma 462 lat. Jego ''ojciecr ma ponad tysiąc." : - '''Tracey' i Wu "Mogę tylko zgadywać; infekcję wywołało to, co na dawnej Ziemi podczas wojen; poszukiwanie broni biologicznej... trudno uwierzyć, że ktoś mógł być na tyle głupi." : - McCoy "Poświęcili ''setki po to tylko, by zwabić nas na otwartą przestrzeń. A potem przyszli – przyszli! Opróżniliśmy cztery fazery, a oni wciąż nacierali... zabiliśmy tysiące a oni wciąż nacierali!" : - '''Tracey' "Serum nie istnieje! Nie ma cudów! Tu nie ma nieśmiertelności! To wszystko na nic!" "Proszę to wyjaśnić, doktorze!" "Niech pan zostawi medycynę lekarzom, kapitanie Tracey; nie znajdziemy tu fontanny młodości. Tutejsi ludzie żyją dłużej wskutek "doboru naturalnego"!" : - Kirk, Tracey, and McCoy "Wyjdź pan...albo spalę obu pana przyjaciół!" : -'Captain Tracey' "Ta sytuacja... nie jest rozpaczliwa. Niech ochotnicy będą w pogotowiu; Kirk out." (zamyka komunikator i wyłącza) "Dobrze wyszkolił pan sekcję mostka, kapitanie, moje gratulacje." : - Kirk i Tracey, po odmowie dostarczenia fazerów "Amerykańscy Indianie... Yangs... Yanks... Spock – ''Jankesi!" "''Kohms... ''Komuniści. Zbieżność aż nazbyt bliska, kapitanie. Wyglada na to, że ci ludzie stoczyli wojnę, której Ziemia uniknęła, i że Azjaci zawładnęli całą planetą." "''Ale jeśli tak... te wszystkie pokolenia Yangów walczyły po prostu o odzyskanie swej ziemi..." "Jesteś romantykiem, Jim." : - Kirk, Spock, i McCoy "Wszystko, co nasze, jest znowu nasze; już nigdy nie zostanie nam zabrane... Jestem Cloud William – wódz. Także syn wodza. Strażnik świętości, Mówca Świętych Słów, Przywódca Wojowników. Wielu zginęło, ale to ostatnie z miejsc zajętych przez Kohmów; to co nasze, jest znowu nasze!" : - Cloud William "I plegleia neptum flagumm; to pec, liforstand–" "–''i na tym stoi republika; jeden naród pod Bogiem, sprawiedliwość i prawda ponad wszystko''" : - Cloud William i Kirk, tłumaczenie Deklaracji Niepodległości "E Plebmnista; norcom, forcom, perfectumum." : - wersja Yangów Jesteśmy ludem... "Walka skończy się, gdy jeden z was będzie martwy" : - Cloud William "Nie – ''nie! Tylko oczy wodza mogą oglądać'' E Plebmnista!" "''To nie zostało napisane dla wodzów." : - Yang Scholar i Kirk "Te słowa, i słowa które za nimi następują, nie zostały napisane tylko dla Yangów, ale również dla ''Kohmów!" "''Ale Kohmowie–" "To musi odnosić się do ''wszystkich, albo te słowa nie będą nic znaczyć! Rozumiesz?" "''Ja... nie całkiem rozumiem, człowieku imieniem Kirk... Ale Świętych Słów należy słuchać; Przysięgam, że tak będzie!" : - Kirk i Cloud William "Nikt nie kwestionuje winyTracey'a, kapitanie; ale czy to, co tu robimy, nie jest również pogwałceniem Pierwszej Dyrektywy?" "Pokazaliśmy im jedynie, o co tak naprawdę walczyli; że wolność i swoboda to nie tylko słowa." : - Spock i Kirk Zza kulis Scenariusz * Ten odcinek Roddenberry napisał po wizycie w Washington, DC. Wygląda na to, że był tak poruszony Konstytucją USA, jak również eksponatami z wczesnej historii Ameryki, że chciał napisać odcinek, będący refleksją nad tym, z czego Ameryka może być dumna, jak również na przyczynami Zimnej Wojny, która w tym czasie wciąż trwała.. * To był jeden z trzech scenariuszy, pomyślanych jako drugi odcinek pilotażowy, i najwcześniej napisany 7|kwietnia|1965. Drugim z nich był scenariusz do odcinka Mudd's Women. Ostatecznie wybrano scenariusz do Where No Man Has Gone Before. * Na potrzeby odcinka została sfilmowana jeszcze jedna rozmowa McCoya i Spocka, ale została wycięta. Tuż przed tym, jak zwiad opuszcza sale z flagą Yangów, Kirk ucina wszelka dyskusję. Racje McCoya i Spocka zostały wycięte. Dialog ocalał w skrypcie: ** McCoy: Jim, zbieżność jest zbyt bliska. Oni wydają się po prostu ludźmi. Czy to możliwe... ? ** Kirk: Wynik istnienia wczesnej "ziemskiej rasy kosmicznej"? ** Spock: Całkiem możliwe, kapitanie. Są tak agresywni, że mogą być ludźmi. ** McCoy: Słuchaj no, Spock, ty... * Najdłuższa scena ze scenariusza została wycięta w końcowych planach. Wkrótce po tym, jak zwiad ląduje na Omega IV, Kirk wprost oskarża Traceya o pogwałcenie Pierwszej Dyrektywy a Tracey broni swoich racji. Tracey okazuje też w tej scenie otwartą wrogość wobec Spocka, mówiąc, że nie lubi Wolkan. James Blish dopisał tę scenę w swojej adaptacji Star Trek 10. Kontynuacja * W tym odcinku Enterprise|NCC-1701 odwiedza planetę o kulturze opartej na ziemskich wzorcach.. Inne takie kultury mamy w odcinkach Miri, A Piece of the Action, Patterns of Force, i Bread and Circuses. * To drugie z trzech spotkań Enterprise z innycm statkiem klasy Constitution z martwą załogą na pokładzie. Dwa inne mamy w odcinkach The Doomsday Machine i The Tholian Web. * Exeter był standardowo wyposażony w cztery [promy. Podczas poszukiwania ocalałych Galloway melduje Kirkowi, że "wszystkie cztery promy" wciąż są w hangarze. Czy wszystkie statki klasy Constitution były wyposażone w tą akurat liczbę wahadłowców, nie jest jasne. * To pierwszy raz, gdy widzimy oficera medycznego innego statku Federacji, Dr. Cartera. Mimo że siedzi na mostku w fotelu dowodzenia, nie jest jasne, czy w tym momencie dowodzi, czy jedynie nagrywa swe ostrzeżenie. Nikt z lekarzy pokładowych , jak mówi Dr. Crusher która dowodziła Enterprise|NCC-1701-D|-D w odcinku Descent, Part II nie zajmował tego miejsca i nie jest jasne, czy to możliwe. (Technicznie rzecz biorąc Dr. Crusher dowodziła w odcinku Remember Me gdy została sama na statku; jednak nie była to rzeczywistość i nie można tego liczyć). * Analizując kryształy z Exeter''a, w które obróciła się załoga, McCoy mówi, że jesteśmy wodą w 96%. Obecnie uważa się, że raczej w 70%. Zdjęcia remasterowane Image:Omega IV Exeter.jpg|Oryginalna wersja ''Enterprise napotykającego Exeter Image:Omega IV Exeter remastered.jpg|''Enterprise'' spotyka Exeter, po remasteringu Image:Omega IV remastered.jpg|Omega IV po remasteringu, kiedy jest jeszcze bardziej podobna do Ziemi Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk Również * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock i * DeForest Kelley jako McCoy Gościnnie * Morgan Woodward jako Tracey Udział biorą * Roy Jenson jako Cloud William * George Takei jako Sulu * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Irene Kelly jako Sirah * Morgan Farley jako Yang scholar * David L. Ross jako. Galloway * Lloyd Kino jako Wu * Ed McCready jako Dr. Carter * Frank Atienza jako Liyang Niewymienieni * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Vinci Kaskaderzy * Paul Baxley jako dubler Kirka de:Das Jahr des roten Vogels en:The Omega Glory (episode) es:The Omega Glory fr:The Omega Glory (épisode) ja:細菌戦争の果て（エピソード） nl:The Omega Glory Kategoria:Odcinki TOS